Just Roll With It
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Blair thought she heard somthing when she came home and wanted to check it out. She ended up being shocked on what she found. What did Blair see and will this effect her in anyway? Only one way to find out. (Still waiting for FF to put JRWI on here so I can put it in its right spot)


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and or Disney's Just Roll With It Home in anyway. This is requested by **zhengdiana225**

* * *

Blair came home from the mall and was on the phone with one of her friends.

"I told you Amy, I'm not talking to Ruth. She took the last chocolate cupcake when she knew I wanted it, even if I did not tell her. A best friend should know these thinks without being told. I got to call you back I'm hearing a strange sound coming from up stairs."

Blair made her way up the stairs and her hand was on the doorknob when a loud horn went off. She shook her head with a smile on her face.

* * *

"**Ok pick what is behind the door." Voice said.**

"Ok your going to find out what's going on and soon join in with Ruth says this line here. The older teen said.

Blair nodded her head and now was back at the door. The scene started again.

* * *

Blair opened the door to see her so called best friend sitting on a Owen's lap. She was shocked what she was seeing. To make things more shocking all Ruth had on was pink panties as her neck was being kissed and Owen fondling Ruth's bare C cup breasts while he was shirtless.

Blair did not expected to see this. Spite the fact she was getting embarrassed she was getting a little wet. Now at twelve her body was changing and was starting to get wet at her pussy anytime she was sexually aroused. She started to slowly walk backwards when Ruth's and hers eyes meet. Ruth got off Owen and

proceed to open the door, exposing Blair.

"Look what we have here."

Ruth grabbed Blair and started to pull her into the bedroom and started to kiss her. Blair could not explain why she was becoming more wet. Own just watched the action as he pulled down his pants along with his boxers. He soon started to jack off his seven and a half inch dick. As the two girls kissed Ruth slowly undid Blair's pants and when the kiss broke she strip off Blair's clothes off until she left in her bra and pantie. Ruth soon closed the door and the horn went off again.

* * *

The three shook their heads as they wanted to continues this.

**"Ok what will these three get up to now?" Voice asked**.

Once the audience had picked the answer the same teenage boy came up and talked to Owen.

"The pick is in this notebook just open it up and read the line."

* * *

The three where back in the room in the same spots. Ruth soon closed the door and Owen opened up his notebook and not believing on what it said.

"Hey Ruth not wanting to stop all of this but your answer to this question is wrong take a look."

Ruth walked over to Owen and saw what was her task. She got wet just thinking about it.

"Look how big and juicy Owen's cock looks. Don't you just want to suck it. It makes my pussy wet just thining about sucking it. Come on I let you suck him first."

Blair's pussy was getting more wet seeing that big dick on Owen. Do to his short size it made the dick look even bigger. She slowly made her way to Owen and took a deep breath before going on her knees and slid his dick into her mouth. Owen just moaned as Blair sucked his dick. Ruth just watched for a bit as she slid her hand into her panties and started to rub herself.

After awhile Ruth went lower to the ground and pulled down Blair's panties and started to eat her out. It did not take long for Blair to moan as she sucked away on her brother. After sucking Owen for awhile Blair wanted more and soon got off from her knees and sat down on his lap. The two kissed as Owen guided his dick into her pussy. Blair again moaned but this time she ended up squirting onto him.

Ruth again rubbed her pussy as she watched her friends have sex. Her panties where soaked and decided to take them off. Ruth was planning on doing something with Owen but decided to do her plan towards Blair. Ruth went into her bag and pulled out a strap on. She kept watching as she sucked the fake dick before putting it on. Blair's ass was just low enough to slide the fake dick into her ass.

The two teens proceed to fuck Blair with Owen doing her pussy and Ruth doing her ass. Blair just kept moaning as she squirted again. She kept on moaning from the pleasure and ended passed out.

Owen and Ruth just looked at each other and smiled then the horn came on again.

* * *

**"Ok time to pick for the final time make it a good one. "**

"Ok here is what's going to happen you are going to go into your bag and pull out a index card that will have your next line." Said the older teen

Ruth nodded.

* * *

The two looked at each other and Owen stood up with his dick still in Blair's pussy. He gently laid her down onto the bed as Ruth put the strap on to the bag and pulled out the index card with the new line.

"So now we can get back to what we where doing before Blair joined us."

Owen smiled "I like that idea."

He sat back down onto the chair with Ruth once again sitting on his lap. The two passionately began to make out. Owen starts to kissing down her neck. He soon began to fondle and sucked on her C cup breast. He picks her up and lays her down onto the bed where Blair is still passed out. He once again went back kissing her body. He then starts to lick her belly button letting off an incredibly louder moan which wakes up Blair.

Blair soon watches Owen eat out Ruth and rubs herself. The two don't realize that Blair is up. It wasn't until she discretely began to lick at Ruth pussy as Ruth sucked on Owen's dick. The room filled with lots of moaning as they reached their climax. Blair had a face full of Ruth's pussy juice as Ruth swallowed Owen's load.

Soon, Blair pick up the discarded strap on as Owen slides his dick into Ruth's pussy. He starts to fuck away as Blair soon slides the dildo into her ass once the strap on is in place. More sounds and smells of young teenage sex filled the room. They went at it for ten minuets. This led to a incredible long climax as all of them shoot. Their cum/juices. Blair now ends up passed out again. Only because this was her first time. With Owen and Ruth been doing it for two months now.

"So lets take a hot and steamy shower and go for round three?" Owen said.

The two head to the bathroom door.

* * *

"That's our show." Ruth and Owen said.

The three young teens had their robes on to meet the audience of the cute and hot teens with their pants down reviling their hard spent dicks and wet pussies. Owen, Blair and Ruth felt up their guests as they did the same right back while their theme song played in the background.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know.


End file.
